Flounder/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Flounder from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Films '' The Little Mermaid'' *"Okay. Yeah, you go. I'll just stay and What? Sharks? Ariel!" *"I'm not a guppy." *"You big bully!" *"The concert was today?" *"But it wasn't her fault! Ah well first, ahh, this shark chased us yeah yeah! And we tried to but we couldn't and then grr and and we whoa! Ah, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and." * "Ariel's been turned into a human. She'll have to make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta he's gotta kiss her." ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *"But, Ariel." *Now what? *Ariel? *You can say that again. *Children, what did I say about playing "kick the clam" on the reef? *Uh, kids. *I'm sorry about Melody. *Wild sea horses couldn't stop me. *Ah, don't worry, Ariel. We'll find her. *Oh, but if that old sea witch is in there, and then there's that mean little shark... and then those manta rays come, a-and then she takes those-those creepy tentacles... so suction cups stick to your face, and, and... Uh. Uh-uh. No way you're goin' in there alone. *We're doomed. *The name's Flounder. *""Grr" yourself, pipsqueak." *Melody! *We gotta keep trying. *Hold on, Melody! I'm gonna bust us outta here... if it's the last thing I... do. ''The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning'' TV Series ''Disney's The Little Mermaid: The Series'' *We can't just stay out here all night, Ariel. It's getting cold *Bad idea, Ariel. Ariel! *and Flounder are playing tag around the king's treasure vault. Ariel swims off sneakily thinking Flounder won't get her; and he sneaks up behind her Ha, tag! You're it! Video Games ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Series'' ''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"I don’t know. There’s something weird about them." *"But, wh-what if we run into more on our way back?" *"Ariel!" *"Please don't be mad, Ariel. Ursula tricked me." *"C'mon, Sora, you can do it!" *"Yes, that's it! You're a quick learner, Sora!" *"I've got an idea, Sebastian." *"I found it after that storm--- And I bet it's from a shipwreck. Don't ya think Ariel's gonna love it?" *"You're ready to move the statue?" *"Lately, Ariel just stares at the statue and sighs. I wish there was some way we could make her smile." *"Ariel has the most beautiful voice in the kingdom. I suppose the more likes singing, the prettier their voice becomes." *"Is Ariel going to be okay? I wonder what we can do to help..." *"Ariel's been crying for a long time." *"It's Ursula! She...she must've turned herself into that girl!" *"Lately all Ariel talks about is Eric. Only now, she smiles when she does! I'm so happy for her!" *"We were glad to help, and very proud, it's true." Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:The Little Mermaid Quotes